Ones Worth
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Abby Pondwater, an underachieving student at Hogwarts, never felt worthy. Not until a certain chosen one took her hand and guided her in the right direction. Reviews are appreciated.


Abby watched from afar as a young boy with a lightening-strike scar quietly made his way down Daigon alley. On either side of him were two of his best friends, the Mudblood Hermione Granger and Ron Weaselly. And the one in the middle, walking in firm long strides with his head held high, was none other than Harry Potter. As expected he wore the standard uniform of the Griffindor house. His wand was tucked away beneath his coat, no where to be see; the sign of a peaceful wizard.

Abby's heart began to flutter as he drew near, every step bringing her closer and closer to the object of all her affection.

Ever since the first time Abby laid eyes on young Potter she had never stopped thinking about him. She could remember the adorable way his hair blew into his face on that windy day, catching and knotting on the legs of his glasses. It took every ounce of control she had not to giggle and give away her hiding spot. She would have just died of embarrassment had she been caught watching him secretly in public.

There was even that one time when she found Harry sitting by himself, all alone, on the balcony of his room. The snow owl he owned was perched on his shoulder, both master and animal staring thoughtfully into the stary night sky. She had forgotten about the cerfew she was under in the Hufflepuff house and had been running like mad from the library when she spotted him. The shadows the moon cast upon Hogwarts helped to conceal her presence as she simply watched him.

Poor Harry had seemed so sad. His eyes had been puffy and red, his face stained with tears. And it broke her heart. Like dropping a glass upon a concrete floor, her heart smashed against the pit of her stomach and wrenched the very air from her lungs. An hour had passed before he gathered his feathered friend and turned in for the night.

Ms. Abby Pondwater, she believed, was nothing more than useless. She couldn't get her spells right, failed her tests and often got into trouble over her academics. Twice she had been put on a probation period, threatened to be sent home if she didn't bring up her scores. And while the love of her life sat all alone on that balcony, silently wailing to the heavens she did nothing. But what could she have possibly done? How could she, a troublesome little mudblood and a disgrace to all wizards, possibly make the infamous Harry Potter feel better?

She was nothing special, and perhaps never will be. Her long beloved dream of becoming a teacher at Hogwarts slowly crumbled before her. There was no doubt she would have to live the dull boring life of a muggal.

As he approached closer she retreated, no longer feeling worthy to lay eyes on him.

"I am no more worthy than the sewer rats." Hot tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. "I am nothing and I never will be anything." She dropped her had between her knees and buried her face into her hands, struggling to hold it all back. "I'll never find love. Who could possibly love me?"

"Who indeed."

Abby gasped, her entire form freezing the moment recognition was made. That voice... She turned ever so slowly and nearly screamed when she saw who it was.

Harry smiled. He was kneeling before her, his eyes seeking out her own behind a veil of her hair.

Abby's heart thumped wildly in her chest. Its him! He's really looking at me!

She opened her mouth to speak but a finger pressed to her lips stopped her. She blushed.

For a long moment Harry said nothing. He simple stared into her eyes. And she the same. The whole world was quickly drowned out. No other sound was heard except for the gentle hum of his breathing. It soothed her body and mind and soon the pain in her chest ceased to be known.

"A word of love can change anything."

Abby's heart soared and Harry smiled. "I want you to meet someone." he said and held out his hand to her.

Without hesitation she took it.

From the Leaky Cauldron to the Quidditch, Harry lead her to the one person in the world that he knew would be in need of her love.

Abby was a good person and have much of her heart to give, but alas Harry was not the one for her. He already had someone to protect. There was another, he knew very well, that would look after her and give her all the things that she was truly worthy of.

She swallowed the gathering lump in her throat and looked back to see a rather confused Hermione and Ron. Both seemed to be in the dark as she about his behavior.

Suddenly they stopped and she very nearly ran into the chosen one's back. She stumbled away and glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh its just you Potter." A heavily English accented voice called. "I'd have expected someone of actual importance."

Malfoy? Abby slinked back a bit. She new this trouble maker's reputation and his great hate for Harry, therefore she did not like him at all.

The Slytherin member stared at Harry for a long hateful moment before turning with hardly any interest towards Abby. His folded arms fell to either side.

"Draco Malfoy, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Her name is-"

"Abby Pondwater..." He spoke her name softly, making her shiver. Harry's grin only grew.

Draco shook himself and scoffed. "Associating yourself with Pond scum now?"

Abby glared and pushed Harry aside, her temper reigning over rational thought.

"Excuse me?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Draco smirked. "You heard me Ms. Pondscum."

Abby growled and stomped her foot. "Cram it Fake-o Mouthy!"

Draco guffawed. "Excuse me?"

This time Abby smirked with satisfaction. "What go's around comes around."

"I am not mouthy!"

She rolled her eyes. "You so are! All you ever do is trash talk Harry-"

Young Mr. Potter smiled as he watched the exchange. Ron and Hermione who watched from afar were in awe.

"Harry how did you-"

"I kind of always knew." he said. "She just needed to be guided in the right direction."

The bickering went on for a good half hour, both exchanging nasty comments and laughing at one another's terrible come backs. Finally when both had run out of things to say, they continued glaring at one another, a blush coloring his and her cheeks.

"We all have it inside. Sometimes we just need a gentle nudge in the right direction." Harry spoke to no one in particular as he took a hold of both Abby and Draco's hands, clasping them together.

Abby and Draco flushed furiously.

"To make a deal one must shake hands on it." He said.

Abby and Draco glanced at one another before squeezing the others hand in a firm yet gentle grip.

"Yes." Draco said, clearing his throat nervously.

"I-Indeed." Abby stuttered.

"I shall be your referee then. I'll see you both on the Quidditch field tomorrow morning before classes." And with that, the chosen one turned back to his friends and disappeared into the crowd.

Abby watched Harry depart, sighing sadly as she watched her first love whisked away by the hustle bustle of the alley.

Draco growled, drawing her from her thoughts. "I don't know what you see in him."

Abby fumed. "He's a good person and treats people with respect when its due."

"Tch. Whatever. There is no man better than I. I shall surpass that of Harry Potter and even that old man Dumbledor and become the greatest wizard in the world."

Abby raised a brow. "Then you might as well quit while you're behind."

Draco gaped at her boldness, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face.

"Whats so bloody funny?"

"Your...your face Draco!" She laughed. "I've never seen anyone...look so stupid!"

Draco growled again.

"Oh my whats this? Quiet the unusual couple don't you think?" A heavily bearded man spoke from above.

Abby and Draco lifted their gazes to Hagrid. The giant man was carrying a bundle of groceries, eying the two knowingly. "Not quiet the two I expected to see here in Daigon alley. But I guess that's love for ya."

"Love?" Draco and Abby cried in unison. "No, no, no that's-" "You've got it all wrong! We, I mean I, she-"

Then it clicked. First Draco, then Abby, looked down at their grasping hands. Abby was the first to react.

"EEK! I'm sorry!" She yelped, quickly releasing her hold.

Draco flushed but hid it behind his signature smirk. "Of course none of the ladies could resist me."

"Resist laughing at you is more like it."

"Oh I see. A lover's quarrel. Well I best be getting along now." Hagrid said, his towering form moving along against the flow of foot traffic.

Abby's face was red as a tomato, her face stuffed in her hands. How could I have held that jerk's hand?

Draco stared down at her empty hand, the warmth of Abby's touch still lingering between his fingers. He fisted his hand and looked at Abby.

Her hair looked much brighter in the sun, her face perfectly symmetrical. Her eyes were fiery but inside was a gentleness he never knew could exist. Not even in Potter. Abby pushed her hair behind her ear and stared down at her feet. She had been just about to turn when he reached back out and pulled her back. Her warmth returned in a flash, filling him with the sudden desire to have that warmth there for all time. He licked his lips nervously.

"Will we meet again?" The words flew from his mouth desperately.

Abby blinked several times before she could register his question. All she was very away of was the hand in her own and just how soft his skin felt.

"What do you-"

"Will you be there? Tomorrow I mean."

Abby frowned in thought before it clicked. "Oh the match! You bet your snooty butt I will. I refuse to loose to a jerk like you." She said haughtily.

Draco's lips turned upward, his hard features turning soft. Abby was actually, dare he say, cute when she was angry?

"You will never win against me. I'm the best." He turned in the direction of Hogwarts.

Abby grinned a little, her tears long since forgotten. He did look rather handsome, she thought. Especially the way his hair glows in the sunlight.

"Staring? I knew I was irresistible but do close your mouth while staring at me. Allows us both to keep our dignity in tact."

Abby blinked before growling. "You big fat jerk!"

Back in the Griffindor house stood Harry Potter before his balcony window. He turned to his beloved Ginny and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder. "I think you were right."

"When I am ever wrong?" he asked sweetly, caressing Ginny face.

She sighed into his touch and kissed his open palm. "I don't think they know."

"Know what my love?"

Ginny smiled. "That they were holding hands all the way back."


End file.
